


Boy Next Door or Lend Me Some Sugar, I Am Your Neighbor

by tastyboots



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputation, And a little bit of, King Incognito Trope, Kittens, M/M, Multi, Right in Front of Me Trope, Smoking, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky are roommates, Tony is apartment-sitting for Rhodey, Steve is really too nice for his own good, and Tony has no idea what to do with a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/gifts), [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/gifts).



> Reward fic for the twins for finishing their Big Bang. WIP.
> 
> Warning: Reference to military service and past amputation.

Steve climbs out of the shower and dries himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist when he’s done. It’s his day off, which is happy-tear worthy in itself, but to make things even better his roommate and best friend, Bucky, is on a weekend getaway with his girlfriend. Steve loves Bucky to death, but it’s nice to have the apartment to himself; he considers just lounging around nude all day, but ultimately decides to try out the pair of silk boxers Bucky got him as a gag gift last Christmas.

Steve’s just about to sit down in front of the tv when he hears someone scream.

At first he thinks it’s just his imagination, or that he somehow managed to turn the tv sound on before the screen again, but then he hears another scream coming from outside. He rushes to the nearest window and looks down but he can’t see anyone in the alleyway below. They must be around the other side of the building. The next scream makes Steve bolt for the door; it sounded like a kid yelling for help.

He gets two feet out the door before he darts back inside for his phone in case he needs to call 911.

Halfway down the stairs he collides with a dark haired man on his way up, nearly sending him tumbling backwards.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Steve says, reaching out to steady him.

"No prob…" He trails off halfway through the brush off as he gives Steve a once over, "…leeemmm. Uh."

Steve looks down and sees the cause, but really doesn’t have the time to worry about that right now.

"Did you hear someone screaming?" Steve asks.

"Screaming?" He gives Steve an odd look, "Um. No?"

"I could’ve sworn I just heard a kid scream—"

It happens again and they both start running towards the ground floor, albeit the other man less frantically so.

They burst out of the front door, startling a yelp out of a little old lady on her way in, and Steve leads the way around the building to where the screams are coming from.

He skids to a halt as soon as he turns the corner, causing the dark haired man to stumble into his back.

A little boy abruptly stops his earth shaking tantrum to look up at them in surprise. The boy’s mother turns around to face them, and her expression goes from angry and embarrassed to alarmed and confused in the blink of an eye.

Steve’s panic fizzles away leaving a hot red embarrassment of his own.

"I— This isn’t— I was just— I heard— I—"

"Sorry to startle you, ma’am, we heard your son scream and were concerned for his well-being. My friend here didn’t exactly have time to get dressed."

Steve throws his companion a grateful look. The mother awkwardly stammers her understanding, thanks them for their concern, and reassures them that her son is perfectly fine, just “at that age.” The men smile and nod and make a painfully awkward retreat back into the building. The little old lady gives them a nasty look from in front of the mailboxes as they head up the stairs.

"I’m Tony."

Steve looks over at him as they ascend and, now that he’s not completely distracted by panic, kind of has trouble looking away. Tony is quite handsome and sort of exactly Steve’s type.

"Uh. Steve," he finally squawks out.

Tony smiles, “Do you live here or are you,” he gestures pointedly to Steve’s blue silk boxers, “Just visiting?”

Steve feels himself flush. “I live in 4A.”

"Seriously?" Tony asks with a smile, "I’m staying in 4C."

Steve can’t help but smile back, “Oh, wow. I can’t believe we haven’t met before.”

"I’m just apartment-sitting for my friend at the moment.”

“Oh. For, uh, what’s his name again, James? Or did he move out? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“No, he’s still here. Or, well, not here here, but still here.”

“Ah.” They reach the 4th floor and both hesitate in front of Steve’s door which is closest to the stairway.

“Well,” Tony says starts.

“Uh, I should probably. Go. Put on some pants.”

Tony smirks and tilts his head as his eyes track down Steve’s body, he shrugs.

“Um,” Steve can feel himself blushing again, “It was nice to meet you, Tony.”

He reaches out to shake Steve’s hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Steve makes a hasty retreat into his apartment, leaning back on the door once he’s closed it.

“Stop smiling,” he mutters to himself.

——

So apparently Steve’s bedroom is right next to the bedroom in 4C.

How does Steve know this?

Well, the loud moans are a pretty good clue.

Steve has lived in apartments with thin walls his whole life, so hearing his neighbors have sex isn’t a foreign concept. Usually he’d just ignore it; put on some music or the tv if he really had, but he’s pretty good at tuning those sort of things out. However, it’s apparently a totally different thing when said neighbor is the hot guy he nearly pushed down the stairs while wearing nothing but silk boxers. The hot guy who may or may not also find Steve hot and whom he may or may not have tried to hide from in the lobby the other day by ducking behind a little old lady (who thought he was trying to look up her skirt and subsequently hit him with her purse).

When Bucky gets home from the clinic Steve is sitting on the couch with a pillow in his lap, watching tv with the volume all the way up.

Bucky gives him a strange look as he hangs up his jacket and keys.

"What are you watching?" he asks.

"Dora the Explorer." It was the least sexy show he could find.

Bucky walks over to stand in front of the tv and squints at Steve.

"Are you high?"

Steve sighs and mutes the tv.

"Wow," Bucky says after about ten seconds of moaning, "Get it, neighbor."

Steve closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, isn’t that the neighbor you pushed down the stairs?"

Steve doesn’t open his eyes as he answers, ”Almost, accidentally pushed down the stairs. In those stupid boxers. Yes. They’ve been at it for about an hour.”

"An hour?” Bucky asks incredulously, “Without a break?”

Steve finally opens his eyes do he can roll them in Bucky’s direction, “Of course not. This is like round three.”

Bucky eyes the pillow in Steve’s lap, “Riiiight.”

Steve huffs and unmutes the tv.

——

About two minutes after Steve gets home from his second job there’s a knock at the door. Steve goes to answer it and is surprised to find Tony on the other side.

"Hi," Tony says, "This is probably weird since we’ve only spoken the once, but I was wondering if you could pop over and give me a hand with something."

What Steve really wants to do is eat the entire contents of their fridge and then sleep for a million years, but what he says is, “Uh, okay.”

Tony smiles at him and it’s kind of amazing.

"Thanks man, you are my savior."

Steve awkwardly shuffles after Tony as he leads them over to the apartment next door.

"So, uh, what did you need a hand with?"

As soon as Tony opens the door Steve can hear a loud, strange squeaking noise.

"What is that?" Steve asks.

Tony looks mildly chagrined as he closes the door behind them, “That would the kitten hiding under the bookcase.”

"Um."

"In my defense," Tony says, "I’ve never had a pet before."

Steve chokes down a laugh, “Um, why?”

“I had a difficult childhood, and my mother had allergies.”

“I meant why is the cat hiding under the bookcase…”

“Oh. Well. In that case,” Tony gestures to the vacuum leaning up against the wall on his left.

“Ah. Have you tried just coaxing him out? Him? Her?” Steve asks, getting down on the floor to peer under the bookcase at the kitten.

“Uh…. I’m actually not sure,” Tony says, sounding distracted.

Steve tentatively reaches for the cat, but pulls back when it shies away from his hand, “You don’t know the gender of your own cat?”

“Gender is a social construct,” Tony replies, “Also, it’s not technically my cat.”

“Do you at least know it’s name?”

“Uh… Pumkin? I think. Rhodey, uh, James, adopted it before he got deployed, so I’m apartment and cat sitting.”

Steve sits up to look back at Tony, “Army?”

“Air Force.”

“Middle East?”

Tony nods. Steve nods back.

“My friend, Bucky, he was over there for almost a year. Army. I was thinking of joining up, too, at one point.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“I can’t really finish the vacuuming,” Tony says, gesturing toward the bookcase and cat, “So, shoot.”

Steve looks away to study Tony’s, or rather James’ apartment as he speaks.

“Bucky signed up after high school and the plan had always been to follow him after I got some college under my belt, you know. But about a year after Bucky got deployed he got caught in an explosion, lost an arm, got honorably discharged. Neither of us really have any family left, so I kinda took care of him for a while after he got back. And, I don’t know. It just never really seemed right to enlist after that. We’re roommates now.”

“Oh, wow. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or anything, that was a more intimate question than I realized I was asking.”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve smiles up at Tony, “He’s pretty okay with it all now,” Steve laughs as he remembers something, “When I first saw him in the hospital he made a joke about his arm getting stuck on a delayed flight.”

Tony laughs, Steve likes the sound, “Seems like I’d like him.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, “He’s a great guy.”

Steve feels something tickle his arm and he looks down to see Pumpkin sniffing at his arm. He smiles and cautiously picks the kitten up, peering at it’s hind quarters.

“Female,” he says with a smirk.

“Ah, well. There you go,” Tony says.

“Was there anything else you need a hand with?” Steve asks as he pets Pumpkin into a stupor.

Tony huffs out a laugh and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, you see, actually, the plan was to lure you over here and make you lift up that heavy-ass bookcase so I could ogle your biceps and then woo you with my best friend’s adorable kitten, but you and Pumpkin-the-biceps-block over there are kind of throwing off my groove.”

Steve gapes at him and tries not to blush too fiercely, “You’re not going to have me thrown off the building are you?”

Tony barks out a laugh, “A groove is a horrible thing to lose, Kuzco was totally justified. Also I might have accidentally fallen a little bit in love with you just now.”

Steve can feel his blush intensifying, but before he can respond his phone starts ringing.

“Whoever that is has the worst timing in the history of mankind.”

Steve sighs and answers, “Hey, Bucky… Oh, yeah, sure. I’m just next door. Yeah. I’ll explain later,” he throws Tony an apologetic look, “No, it’s no problem. I’ll be right there. Okay, bye.”

Steve hangs up, but Tony waves him off before he can say anything.

"Go. I get it. Rain check."

Steve stands and hands off Pumpkin, “Rain check.”

——

“Hit that.”

Steve buries his face in his hands and groans, “Bucky.”

“I’m being completely serious, Steve,” Bucky says, “You’re obviously both into each other, so I say go for it. Ask him out for coffee or something.”

Steve lifts his face from his hands, “That’s actually… Rather helpful.”

Bucky shrugs, “I can be helpful on occasion.”

Natasha pops her head out of Bucky’s room, “Are you coming?”

"Not yet,” Bucky quips.

Steve turns away from Bucky’s shit-eating grin, “I’m going to bed.”

"Don’t forget to put your ear plugs in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date! Electricity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Easter from my muse. Enjoy!

Steve looks up from his grocery bags to see Tony standing outside of their building. Tony waves, Steve smiles and heads toward him.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Steve says as he gets closer and notices what’s in Tony’s hand.

Tony holds up the electronic cigarette, “I’m trying to quit. Unfortunately my coffee addiction seems to be picking up the slack,” he says, holding up the coffee cup in his other hand.

“We should get coffee together,” Steve blurts.

Tony blinks at him, “Like. Right now?” he glances down at the coffee in his hand.

“Yes. I mean no,” Steve adjusts his grip on his groceries, “Whenever you’re free.”

Tony smiles slowly, “I’m free right now. I could make you a cup.”

“Um. O--okay. Let me just--” Steve lifts up his bags, “I’ll just be--”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Tony says.

Steve nods and, somewhat self-consciously, scampers inside.

Steve trots up the four flights of stairs and calls out for his roommate as soon as he opens the door.

Bucky bursts out of his room dripping wet, wearing only a towel, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Date. Tony. Coffee date with Tony. Right now. Help.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Bucky flicks water at Steve and stomps back to his room.

Steve throws open his closet before he realizes that changing would be stupid. Instead he pees, slicks on an extra coat of deodorant, and brushes his teeth.

“Did you leave the bag of frozen things on the floor two feet from the fridge?” Bucky calls.

“Sorry!” Steve emerges from the bathroom ruffling his hair, “Should I fix my hair?”

“Did you just see him on your way in?” Bucky asks. Steve nods. “Then he’s already seen your hair. Oh, for the love of… Just go, I’ll put the groceries away you dick.”

“Thank you!” Steve calls over his shoulder as he rushes out the door.

“Make good choices!"

Steve steps up to Tony's door and hesitates. Should he knock? Is he supposed to just walk right in? What if--

"Hey," Tony says from behind him. Steve jumps and spins around.

"Sorry," Tony continues, "I didn't think you'd be so fast or I wouldn't have taken my time getting up here."

"Oh no, you're fine," Steve says, "Bucky volunteered to put the groceries away."

Tony holds up his keys and Steve shuffles aside to let him unlock the door.

"Your friend, Bucky? Or, uh, roommate, right?" Tony says, opening the door and ushering Steve inside.

Steve nods and waits for Tony to shut the door behind them, "Yeah, he's pretty great."

Tony glances at him consideringly as he heads toward the kitchen, Steve trailing somewhat awkwardly behind.

"Are you two together?"

Steve blinks at him, "Me and Bucky? No," Steve huffs out a laugh, "No. We're just friends."

"Pity."

"'Scuse me?"

Tony has his back to Steve as he fiddles with the coffee machine, but he turns around to grin slyly at him.

"I saw him coming up the stairs the other day-- arm gave it away-- he's not hideous. The two of you would make a hot couple."

Steve laughs, "I'll tell him you said so. You want a beautiful couple though, you should see him with his girlfriend."

Tony makes an intrigued noise, "Are they looking for a third?"

Steve laughs again, "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Me either," Tony says, "So you're not dating Bucky. Are you single?"

Steve bites his lip, "That's not a pointed question at all."

Tony brings a hand to his heart in mock offense, "I think it's perfectly acceptable to ask your date if they're single."

Steve can feel himself blushing as he fights off a grin, "Yes, then. You?"

"No, I'm not dating Bucky," Tony says with a straight face. Steve smiles and shakes his head at him.

Tony smiles back, "I'm not quite single, but I'm definitely available."

Steve squints at him, "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I have casual physical relationships with a couple of people, but nothing serious."

"Ahhh," Steve says, "That makes sense."

Tony frowns and tilts his head inquiringly.

"Thin walls."

Tony ducks his head and laughs, and Steve thinks he can see the beginnings of a blush.

"Ah. Well," Tony looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes and Steve inhales a little louder than intended.

"Sit down before your legs fall off," Tony says, as if he's just realized they've been standing this whole time, "I think Rhodey left some scones in the fridge."

Steve sits down at one of the stools facing the kitchen bar while Tony riffles through the fridge. Steve and Bucky's kitchen is a mirror image of this one, but their stools are all different, including one from high school that's completely covered with obscenities and tiny of dicks. Steve wishes Bucky would let him get rid of it, but Bucky insists that they have to keep it until Steve becomes famous and then they can sell it to a modern art collector for a million bucks.

"Aha!" Tony exclaims, pulling a plastic takeout box from within the depths of the refrigerator, "Found 'emmm ehhhugh. Nope!"

Tony slam dunks the whole box in the trash.

"So I take it there will be no scones to partake in on this date," Steve says, only hesitating minutely before the last word.

"Trust me," Tony says, "You did not want those scones."

"How long has James been gone?"

"Uhhh," Tony looks up toward the ceiling as if it might hold the answer, "A few weeks?"

Steve raises his eyebrows, "Are you doing science experiments in there?" he asks, nodding toward the fridge.

Tony chuckles, "No, uh, not my kind of science. I'm just not particularly good at apartment sitting."

Steve leans forward on his elbows as Tony moves to grab mugs and things, "What is your kind of science?"

"Uh," Tony says distractedly while he rummages through the fridge again, "Mechanical engineering. Programming. Robotics. Cell phones."

"Wow," Steve says, "You've got your fingers in all sorts of pies."

"Mmm," Tony agrees, pulling out the creamer, "I'm greedy like that."

Tony unscrews the cap of the creamer, takes a whiff and gags.

"I hope you didn't want cream in your coffee," he says, tossing the creamer in the trash with the scones.

Steve tries to hide his smile, "Just sugar's fine."

Tony smiles back as he pours them each a mug and brings over the sugar.

"So what do you do exactly? Do you work at Apple or something?" Steve asks as he scoops sugar into his coffee.

Tony laughs, "No, no no no. No, I, uh," he gives Steve another contemplative look, "I work at Stark industries."

"Oh," Steve say. He squints back at him, "What's that look for? Are you trying to determine if I have an iPhone?"

Tony laughs again. Steve is really starting to love his laugh.

"Do you?"

Steve stops stirring his drink and leans forward, "Can you keep a secret?"

Tony leans over the kitchen sink until he can rest the tips of his elbows on the bar and his chin on his hands, "Why do you think my hair's so big?"

Steve smiles and stage whispers, "I don't understand iPhones."

"Yes!" Tony crows, straightening up, throwing his head back, and punching a fist into the air.

"Take that, Jobs!"

Steve raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," Tony comes around the bar to sit on the stool next to Steve, "I just have a bit of a personal vendetta against iPhones."

"Well no need to worry," Steve says, "I have an Android."

"Oh!" Tony exclaims, clasping at his heart, "You wound me!"

"What? Do you hate Androids, too? What would you prefer I have?"

"A StarkPhone of course."

"Ah, very loyal to your employers, I see."

"I'm a very loyal person," Tony says.

Steve grins and takes a sip of his coffee, but he can't help but wince slightly after he swallows.

"You take cream in your coffee, don't you."

Steve gently lowers his mug, "Yes... yes I do."

"This is a horrible coffee date."

"No, it's a wonderful coffee date. The cute barista might've messed up my order, but I didn't even have to pay for it, so it's all good."

"Oh my god. I didn't pay for it either. Quick, run!" Tony leaps up to do just that. Steve pulls him back, laughing.

As their laughter dies off Steve realizes he's still holding on to Tony's wrist and they're left in one of those charged silences. Steve is somewhat hypnotized by the color of Tony's eyes, a light brown that bleeds out into blue and makes Steve itch for his rarely used watercolors.

"Thanks for inviting me over for coffee," Steve murmurs, loathe the break the silence too abruptly.

"Well, it was your idea," Tony replies.

Steve inclines his head, "I have great ideas."

"Mmm?" Tony's eyes drift down to Steve's mouth, "Have any other great ideas?"

Steve drags his teeth over his bottom lip, tongue darting out subconsciously to soothe it over. He watches Tony follow the motions intently and swallows. He leans forward ever so slightly and suddenly there is something clawing at his leg.

Steve jerks back and looks down to stare into Pumpkin's big yellow eyes.

"Fuckin' cockblock," Tony whispers incredulously.

Steve cracks up, laughing so hard he has to hold on the the bar for support. Tony laughs and shakes his head.

"Sorry, sorry," Steve says, trying to get his laughter under control, "I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes you are, but it's okay."

Steve giggles and leans down to scoop up the orange kitten waiting patiently at his feet. Pumpkin starts purring as soon as he starts petting her.

"She totally missed you, by the way."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Steve says, "Women love me."

"I bet they do," Tony replies, watching the two of them.

"Oh yeah," Steve says, "I work part-time at a craft shop for the discounted art supplies and you should see the way those little old ladies oogle me.

"Oh, you poor thing."

Steve nods his head sadly.

"Well, you and Pumpkin look so cosy, do you want to stay and watch a movie maybe? Rhodey's DVD collection is somewhat lacking compared to my home collection, but he does have all of the original Star Trek series as well as Next Generation."

"Mmm, I'm more of a Janeway fan, myself."

Tony raises an eyebrow and strokes his goatee, "Intriguing."

Steve chuckles, "Maybe next time though, I actually have a fair bit of homework to do and if we start watching Star Trek we may never stop."

"That is true. Wait, how old are you?" Tony squints at him intensely.

"Uh, 23. Why?"

"Oh thank god, for a second there I thought you might still be in high school."

Steve laughs, "Nope. Definitely legal."

Tony hums and his eyes dart down to Steve's lips again.

"How old are you?" Steve asks quickly.

"That," Tony says, "Is for me to know and you to guess lower."

"Aw, come on. You can't be that old."

Tony gasps, "How dare you use the O word in my presence!"

Steve smiles at him and Pumpkin starts biting his hand, so he leans over to put her back on the ground.

"I'm 31 if you must know," Tony says.

"Aw, you're not that o-- chronologically challenged."

Tony chuckles, "Good answer."

"Thank you."

"Well," Tony says, "I suppose if you have to go, you have to go. Might be best to leave now before the little beast comes back and drags you off to her lair with the rest of her toys."

"Yes," Steve replies, getting up off his stool, "Good thinking."

"May I walk you back to your place?"

"I don't know, it's kind of a long walk. Are you sure you're up to it old timer?"

Tony scrunches his face up, "You're lucky you're cute."

"Mmm, yes," Steve says as Tony opens the door for them, "My only saving grace."

Tony doesn't reply until they walk the scant distance over to Steve's door.

"Sure I can't convince you to watch an episode or two with me?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could. That's why I'm getting out while I still can."

Tony laughs again and Steve wants to lick the sound out of his mouth. They're both leaning toward each other when the door opens behind them.

"Sorry," Bucky says, completely unapologetically, "Am I interrupting?"

"Actually--" Steve starts.

"Hey," Tony says, reaching around Steve to shake Bucky's hand, "I'm Tony."

"James."

"I thought it was Bucky," Tony says.

"High school nicknames can be hard to shake."

"Ah, yes. Well, I like Bucky much better than the names I was called in high school."

"I'm surprised you can remember that far back," Steve says.

Tony punches Steve lightly in the arm and then makes a face, "God, it's like you're made of stone."

Steve laughs heartily until he remembers that Bucky is watching them and coughs, "Thanks for the coffee."

"My pleasure," Tony says, "I'll be sure to have creamer and scones next time."

Tony starts to back away and Steve think, _Fuck it_. He reaches out and quickly reels Tony in for a kiss.

It's brief and chaste, but it's meant to be a promise, and from the look on Tony's face when he pulls away, he's gotten his point across.

"Uh. Yes. Well. Okay," Tony mumbles, "Well I guess I'll see you later than. Or around. You, know, probably see you around 'cause we're neighbors. Not because I'm stalking you or anything. Um. Yes."

Steve smiles, "See you later, Tony."

"Yep," Tony says, rapidly turning on his heel and walking back the way they came.

Bucky is staring at him with one eyebrow raised when Steve turns around, but he doesn't even care.

They go inside and Bucky says," You're going to be completely insufferable now, aren't you?"

Steve's reply is cut off by a very musical, "Yes!" from the direction of Tony's, or rather James' apartment quickly followed by a quieter, "Oh fuck!"

Bucky rolls his eyes and heads back to his room, "What a dork."

Steve grins and murmurs, "What a dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's favorite Star Trek captain is Janeway by popular vote, and if you have a problem with that you can take it up with captainshellhead because she will "fight the entire world over this."
> 
> Also, I would apologize to all of the Apple-lovers but I'm not actually sorry.
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter, but let's be honest, I have no idea when it'll be published because I am an inconsistant writer. Please refrain from throwing the tomatoes. It's wasteful. I'd be happy to eat them for you.
> 
> Have a nice weekend!


End file.
